This application requests continuing support for the University of Iowa Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP). The goals of the U of Iowa MSTP are to recruit outstanding trainees and provide them with the knowledge base, skills, and inspiration to enable their transition to careers as productive and successful physician-scientists. To accomplish these goals, we have developed an integrated curriculum that assimilates scientific and clinical training and constantly emphasizes the connections and intersections between science and medicine. Students complete 2 years of pre-clinical medical coursework, 3 to 4 years of graduate training, and approximately 18 months of hospital-based clinical clerkships to fulfill the requirements for both the MD and PhD degrees. The Program incorporates several activities throughout the course of study to provide integration and enrichment of the curriculum, program identity, and mentorship of students during transitions in their training. Enrichment and integration activities include Conversations in Research, MSTP Grand Rounds, Clinical Connections, Directors'Dinners, and an annual MSTP Retreat. The Program has 147 talented and diverse faculty members who provide exciting research training opportunities. Students are extensively involved in the MSTP administration, holding positions on the Executive, Admissions, Recruitment and Enrichment &Integration Committees. The Program enjoys strong institutional support from the Dean of the Carver College of Medicine, an active physician-scientist who understands the importance of MSTP training in academic medical centers. The U of Iowa MSTP currently has 67 trainees, of which 40% are women and 13% are from underrepresented minority groups. During the past year, the Program transitioned to a new leadership team of Steven Lentz (Director) and Pamela Geyer (Co-Director). The new Directors share a long-standing passion for mentoring and training physician- scientists. Collectively they have over twenty years of administrative experience in the U of Iowa MSTP. New initiatives focusing on curriculum integration, transitions in training, and recruitment have been formulated through a partnership between students, faculty and the MSTP leadership. Since its inception in 1977, the U of Iowa MSTP has successfully prepared students for careers as physician-scientists. To date, 156 students have graduated and 115 have completed training. The majority of these individuals (74%) are involved in scientific investigation at major academic medical centers. Our graduates are helping to shape the face of academic medicine in leadership roles throughout the country. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The University of Iowa MSTP is committed to the goal of training outstanding students for careers as successful physician-scientists. We aspire to train individuals who will be leaders among the next generation of physician-scientists.